Caffeine Blues
by v4 flower
Summary: Modern AU. Kagome doesn't like the idea of moving to Hokkaido to start a new life, when she had a pretty great one back in Tokyo. Maybe the cute silver haired barista can change her mind? Crossover, rating changed to be safe
1. One Heck of a Day

Caffeine Blues

AN: OKAY! Don't worry about the crack, I'll make a sequel soon. Anyway, here's another crossover bought to you by mikumikulover23!  
Ruko Yokune is a male in this story.

No own Inuyasha or Vocaloid or UTAU. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Vocaloid to Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Power-FX, Zero-G, VoctroLabs, Ki/oon, Lawson, 1st. Place, etc...  
UTAU is owned by Ameya/Ayame.

Chapter 1

Today was the day.

Kagome hated it.

Mrs. Higurashi had gotten a new job in Hokkaido, and now her family needed to move to the new location. Souta was happy and excited to see their cousin Ruko Yokune again, who lived there near a shrine, while Kagome simply loathed it. Not that she hated the place, she simply hated it because she never knew anyone around that area beside Ruko.

And it sucked.

And here she was, her elbow leaning on the backseat window as her mother started the engine and off they went. She looked back at the old house, knowing she might never see it ever again. She sighed sadly, and looked away.

"I enrolled you guys to that new school you're going to yesterday." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah! Especially if we're going to see Ruko again!" Souta did a fist pump in the air.

"Hm." Kagome just stared at the goodbye note her friends had given her yesterday. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter symphetically.

"Look, honey, I know you feel upset right now, but I promise you this place is just as great as the old one. Give it some time to warm up to you. Okay?"

"Okay mom." She replied, and shot her mother a small smile.

When they finally reached the new place, Souta quickly ran up the shrine steps, where Ruko was waiting for them. "Ruko!"

"Hey, shrimp! Long time no see!" Ruko scooped up the boy and grinned as Kagome came up as well.

"Kagome! You've gotten taller, I say."

Kagome just shrugged. "Meh, I eat a lot."

Shaking his head as he set Souta down, Ruko gestured at them. "Why don't you kids go up while me and Rook help up with Auntie, okay?"

Kagome nodded and followed her brother to the top of the steps. She looked around. Everything looked excactly as she remembered when she first saw it when she was little. The house beside the shrine looked much more bigger, and Kagome guessed Ruko did some renovating to it.

"Guess I have no choice." she muttered and went back down the steps to meet with her mother.

"Mom, mind if I go exploring a bit? Need to refresh my mind." she said.

Mrs. Higurashi glanced at her before setting the rest of the luggage to the ground. "Um, sure Kagome. Don't go too far, we're going to have dinner early."

"I know! Why don't you go to that new cafe shop downtown?" Ruko suggested.

"Ugh, caffeine again, Ruko? How can Teto even withstand you?" Rook cringed at his brother.

"Shut up, Rook. What I wanna know is how Miko can even keep up with your barking?" Ruko snickered.

"Seems like you guys got some girl problems huh?" Kagome crossed arms and chuckled lightly.

"I'll take you there, Kagome. You do need a guide around here." Rook volunteered.

"Don't be late you guys!" Mrs. Higurashi called after them as Rook and Kagome started walking away.

*few minutes later*

"Here we are. Shikon Express."

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. The cafe looked fantastic to her own opinion. The color was a soothing bright brown, while the alluring scent of coffee invited her inside the glass doors.

"Wow." was all she could say.

"I know right? Now I understand why Ruko loves this place so much." Rook flicked a strand of hair from his eyes.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while, Rook? I wanna check this out, maybe make a couple of friends."

"Sure. I'll tell your mom. I'll pick you up later, okay?"

"K." Kagome touched the velvet seat before her, and sat down reluctantly. It was comfortable, and the interior felt really homey inside.

"Can I get you anything?" a male voice spoke to her.

"Oh!" she flipped her head to meet a pair of auburn eyes looking straight at her. She blinked, and studied at the stranger before her. It was a boy about her age, with a casual cafe uniform in brown and white. He had long silver hair bunched into a loose ponytail, and a blue bandana tied around his head. It was his face that distracted her the most.

"You know, its very rude to stare, miss."

She jumped, realizing what he said and turned red. "S-sorry."

He gave her a reassuring smile, showing his fangs. "That's okay. Do you need anything, miss?"

"Umm... yeah..." she looked at the menu board by the top of the counter. "Can I get a... chocolate cream latte please?"

He flashed her another grin. "Coming right up." Then with a turn, he left to deliver her her order.

Kagome almost swooned at the sight of that barista. He looked like a pretty nice guy, and she had a feeling inside that she would be seeing much more of him sooner or later.

*time skip*

Feeling flushed all day after that encounter with the cute barista, Kagome buried her face in the couch pillow, covering her blush from Ruko, who was giving her a questioning look.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Nothing" Kagome answered, her voice muffled. The image of the barista kept replaying over and over her head.

"I see you met the barista, hmm?" Ruko tapped on his cousin by the head. "Sounds to me you have a thing for him."

"I DO NOT!" She shrieked, making the tall feminine looking man gawk at her.

"Psh, yeah right. And I'm a tako Luka." He scoffed and ruffled her hair. "Well, your face doesn't lie."

Kagome threw the pillow at him and he dodged it. "Whatever Ruko. I don't even know him, so what's the point huh?"

"Its your problem to face Kagome. You're the one who likes him!"

"That's not true."

"Oh really?  
Then why were you lost in space for a while there? Hmm?" Ruko smirked as his cousin slouched with defeat.

"I ain't telling you anything." She huffed.

"Your loss."  
He left her alone to think clearly.

'Maybe moving here wasn't so bad... After all, I finally have something to look forward to now...  
'

AN: And there is the first chapter. It was fun mixing the two things I love the most-Inuyasha and Vocaloid. So I hope you guys liked it! 


	2. They Meet Again

Caffeine Blues

AN: Wow! Cafe AU is really fun to do. Well anyways I'll just have to go do the next one for a while.

No own Inuyasha or Vocaloid or UTAU. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Vocaloid to Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Power-FX, Zero-G, VoctroLabs, Ki/oon, Lawson, 1st. Place, etc...  
UTAU is owned by Ameya/Ayame.

Chapter 2

"Kagome! I need your help with these!" Mrs. Higurashi called out. Kagome went down the stairs of the house and went to her mother.

"Okay, um, mom, where's Ruko and Souta?"

"Ruko took Souta out earlier to school so that he could meet in advance the students there. And you're going tommorow with Teto since she studies in the same place you will be going."  
Mrs. Higurashi chuckled as she went inside the house, carrying a couple of shopping bags.

Kagome sighed. She knew Teto was a great girl and a wonderful girlfriend to Ruko, but she could get weird sometimes. 'Better than with no one to guide me.'

Then her mind went to that cafe she went yesterday. 'What was that place called again? Shikon... Shikon... Shikon Express?'

She turned red at the immediate image of the young man who she met there and she quickly shook it off.

"Kagome!" A high pitched voice came from below the shrine grounds. She turned around to find two blonde twins running up to her. More foreign cousins.

"Hey Rin! Hey Len!" She greeted as the identical twins glomped at her.

"We missed you Kagome! How are you?" Rin asked, her white ribbon bobbing left and right. Kagome smiled and shrugged. "I've been fine. I'm going to live here now, you know."

Len did a fist pump the same way Souta did. "Oh yeah! That's so great!"

"Yey! We can show you around with Teto! It'll be so fun!" Rin did the same and the three laughed.

"Lets go to Shikon Express to celebrate!" they said in unison, making Kagome suddenly stop on her tracks.

"Uh... Are you sure its a good idea?" She asked nervously. She didn't want to get embarrassed like she already was.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Len asked and Kagome shook her head.

"No! No! Its fine! Lets go!" she walked ahead of the Kagamines, making them stare at her with wonder.

*at Shikon Express*

"Hmm... this beats that weird Starbucks junk!" Len sipped on his chocolate and grinned.

"I'm surprised you hate Starbucks. You used to love it." Kagome said, looking around for a certain silver haired boy.

"Huh? Why aren't you ordering, Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Umm... I haven't even thought of anything I want yet.." She stopped when a chocolate cream latte was served before her.

"What the-"

"The guy at the counter wanted me to give this to you." The girl who gave her the coffee pointed behind her. Kagome looked, and her heart fluttered when she saw him.

He was smiling at her.

She nervously waved back and looked down on her drink. Rin gave Len a playful shove and at that second, they knew what was happening.

"Seems like Inuyasha likes you, ne?" Rin snickered and Len made a gagging noise.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha Takahashi. He works here at Shikon Express as the barista and assistant manager at the same time. You seem to be having a crush on him."

"No!" she hissed at her cousins and gripped on the coffee cup tightly, then took a sip.

"Hey Rin, Len. How's things doing?" The voice of the boy known as Inuyasha started coming nearer and nearer until she could feel him right behind her seat.

"Oh, just typical things Ash. Meiko's being the sake addict she is." Len replied, and Rin nodded.

"I see. Tell Meiko I said hi. And as for you," Inuyasha flashed Kagome one of his smiles. "Its very nice to meet you again."

"Umm... yeah... Thank you for, t-the coffee..." she answered lamely. 'Kami, Kagome, you sound like a freak!'

"Oh, so you've met before! Ash, this is our cousin Kagome. She just moved here yesterday." Rin gestured at her cousin, who was trying hard not to blush under the silver haired boy's looks.

"Hm. I see. Anyway, my name is Inuyasha Takahashi. Didn't really meet you too well enough but I knew someone who did. That's why I gave you this." His clawed hands tapped lightly on the paper coffee cup. "One of my personal masterpieces, actually."

"Oh... Really? Its my favorite..." Kagome suddenly realized who Inuyasha was talking about earlier.

"Umm... I gotta go, do something first. I'll be right back." Kagome stood up from her chair and took a large sip of her coffee. "Thanks for the coffee again!"

She left the cafe, leaving Rin, Len and Inuyasha just staring at the doorway.

"Oh, never mind that. Kagome is just adjusting to living here." Len slurped on his coffee, a knowing look on his eyes.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha replied, his auburn eyes never leaving the doorway. A small smirk passed through his mouth as he walked away, back to his counter. He had a feeling that it wasn't the last that he'll ever see Kagome again.

*LOVE VOCALOID*

AN: Here is chapter 2! Seriously, does nobody ever like this crossover as much as I do? If you're wondering, "WHERE IS MIKU AND KAITO?!" don't worry. They'll be here soon. So just wait. Ok? 


	3. In the First Day

Caffeine Blues

AN: Okay, I've been updating nonstop. Is it that bad? Good? In between? Please tell me what you think of this crossover. And an important note: The whole 9-SSC, 10-Charity thing are some of the names they use in sectioning students here in the Philippines. I used it in this story because heck, its much more easier for me to distinguish!  
(SSC stands for Special Science Class)

No own Inuyasha or Vocaloid or UTAU. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Vocaloid to Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Power-FX, Zero-G, VoctroLabs, Ki/oon, Lawson, 1st. Place, etc...  
UTAU is owned by Ameya/Ayame.

Guide in the sectioning thing :

Year number (like Grade 7, 8, 9, 10) and section name (Anything, actually, like names of flowers, planets, etc.)

Ex. Grade 9-Persimmon

Chapter 3

"You'll never guess what just happened earlier." Inuyasha started as his friend and co-worker Miroku entered the cafe and checked on the coffee cup shaped clock on the pastel walls.

"Let me guess, you won the lottery and you have a secret stash of ramen put safely away in your attic." Miroku rolled his indigo eyes and leaned on the counter.

"Yeah-wait. NO! Kami, why do you always think that?!" Inuyasha exclaimed with horror and Miroku chuckled.

"I kid, I kid. Anyway, what's the big deal anyway?"

"Remember Ruko? He had a cousin who's living in the shrine next to his house with her mom and brother."

"Aaand I should be interested because?"

Inuyasha hesitated, and looked at his phone beside him, and got lost in thought.

"She's one of a kind." he muttered.

Miroku knew the look his friend was giving and stood up all of a sudden. "Ohohoho, I know that look..."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, still not looking away from his phone.

"Mm. Man, you just fell in love. That's your "I-fell-in-love-with-someone" look. I know it too much."

"Keh. That shouldn't surprise you though." The silver haired boy picked up his phone and started swiping at the screen. Miroku peered on his shoulder.

"Ooh la la, who is that?" he pointed at his wallpaper of a certain raven haired girl with blue eyes.

"N-nothing!" Inuyasha pressed the power button and it instantly locked. Miroku didn't take the smug look off his face, though.

"Are you sure? Then how did you get that picture though, hmm?"

"Erm... right... RukopassedittomeearlierfromhisphoneandImadeitintomywallpaper." The poor boy answered rapidly, and his friend just blinked.

"You had Ruko... to pass a picture of his innocent cousin to you? My, my, Inuyasha, are you starting to become a pedopile?"

"Who's a pedophile?" Another voice asked. They both looked at the doorway to find Kaito Shion adjusting his scarf as he walked towards them.

"Hey Kaito. How's school?"

"Been horrifying. Inuyasha, you've been missing a week of homework already, and the professors still exempt you. Whyyyy?" Kaito wailed and banged his head on the counter.

"Meh. Unlike you Kaito, who prefers to make out with ice cream all day, I have to earn a living. And that includes being here as the assistant manager while Sango is away." Inuyasha seemed to sass.

"Yeah, Kaito, get a life!" Miroku pressed on and the blue haired boy turned to face them.

"Graaaaaah." he answered.

"We know." The two boys responded in unison.

*the next day*

"Ready for your first day of classes, Kagome?" Teto asked as Kagome trudged behind her.

"Hmm? Um, yeah, sure." In reality, she really wasn't. She was very comfortable back in her old school in Tokyo, and now in this one...

"Its going to be okay." The twin drilled girl patted her shoulder and smiled.

They stopped in front of a classroom with the sign saying, "9-SSC". "This is your classroom. I'll be in class 10-Charity in the first floor so don't worry, I'll be nearby." Teto then left Kagome to face the door.

'Here goes nothing.' She thought and opened the door.

"Ah, she's here. Settle down now, class! Settle down now! A new student will be joining you today. Please, come in, and introduce yourself."

She nervously stepped in the unfamiliar room, and met with unfamiliar faces. She tried to talk. "Umm... M-my name is Kagome Higurashi... Its nice to meet you all... I hope we can get along..."

"Its a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Higurashi. Please take seat next to Mr. Takahashi right there." The teacher pointed to the seat in the middle.

'Takahashi? Haven't I heard that name before? Could it be...' She looked around a grinning Inuyasha waving at her, and childishly pointing at the vacant seat beside him like an idiot. She smiled and went right up to her seat.

"Hey. We're in the same class, must be fate."

"Y-yeah. I guess." she shyly looked down at the mahogany desk, fidgeting. 'Why do I get so nervous around him?' "Why aren't you in the cafe?"

"Oh, I work in the early hours of morning, then school, then back to work." He replied, adjusting his bandana.

"That must be really tough." She looked at him straight in the eye. All previous nervousness disappeared in a moment.

'Guess I don't have anything to worry about, after all...'

*LOVE MIKUMIKUDANCE*

AN: Sorry, I just can't resist! I now absolutely LOVE Cafe AU stories right now!

One thing: In the Philippines, SSC sections are very superior compared to other sections. They have harder, advances lessons and they're all so smart! I mean, seriously smart! 


	4. First Day Bullies

Caffeine Blues

AN: Wow. I seriously need a beta now. I need major help with my grammar! (and spelling)  
Decided to change the rating just to warn you about my reckless use of swear words.

No own Inuyasha or Vocaloid or UTAU. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Vocaloid to Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Power-FX, Zero-G, VoctroLabs, Ki/oon, Lawson, 1st. Place, etc...  
UTAU is owned by Ameya/Ayame.

Chapter 4

The morning period was easy enough for Kagome. Though she struggled to make friends with the students around her, she felt afraid. As in really afraid.

It was time for lunch. She silently made her way to meet up with Teto, Rin and Len when something blocked on her path.

"Huh?" She looked up and find a pair of dull brown eyes looking straight at her with anger. She felt hands push her back. "Hey! What gives?!"

"You! How dare you talk to Ash like that?!" A tall black haired girl yelled at her. She hauntingly looked pretty much like her, except her hair was in bangs and tied up in a ponytail.

"W-who?" she stuttered. 'No, no, no, why me?'

"Nobody gets to talk to Ash like that except ME!" the girl slapped her hard.

"Hey, Kikyo, why don't we steal all her clothes and dump her outside to humiliate her?" A girl behind the first one known as Kikyo suggested.

"Good idea. Let's show her!" Then three girls along with Kikyo started to claw on Kagome, attempting to take her favorite blue shirt and many more.

"N-no! Get off! Leave me alone!" Kagome struggled to get free.

"HEY! SHE SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" another feminine voice spoke and the tugging stopped. Kagome looked at her rescuer. A girl with long, teal pigtails glared at her attackers and stomped towards them. She was speaking in Japanese, but her British accent betrayed her.

"You should be ashamed! Attacking this girl when she hasn't even done anything to you!"

"What?! You're teaming up with this, this, freak?!" Kikyo answered back.

"Wait, is she talking about me?" Kagome asked. The teal haired girl smiled kindly at her.

"No, you're beautiful. But you four," she pointed at the girls. "Are ugly, along with looks and attitude!"

"And who are you to speak to us like that?" one of the girls said.

"I'm the daughter of a British millionare. So leave now, or die. Okay?" She smiled sweetly and then with terror, Kikyo and her group ran away.

"You okay?" The girl asked, helping Kagome adjust.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me." Kagome smiled at her. "May I ask, what is your name?"

"Oh! How silly of me, I'm Miku Hatsune. I recently moved here to Hokkaido with my parents, but I was born in London despite my Japanese decent. And you are?" Miku asked.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome. Don't worry, when those girls come back, I'll give them another piece of my mind."

They both laughed.

*after that*

"Hey! Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha running up to her. "What is it?"

"I heard Kikyo and her goons tried to hurt you." He said, with a worried tone in his voice. "I am so, freaking sorry. This is my fault, I shouldn't have-"

"No! Its okay, after all, Miku rescued me." she waved her hands before her.

"Miku? You mean Miku Hatsune? You two met?"

"Yeah."

"She really does have a soft spot," he held her hand to his and looked down on it. "You have a scratch on your hand..."

Her face turned red. "U-umm, its nothing, really."

"No, its not, let me-" he fished in his jean pockets and took out a bandage. He removed the adhesive paper and stuck it gently on her wrist.

"There. That'll do." he grinned.

"Oh... thanks..." She studied the bandage. It had cute pattern of little white puppies on it and she giggled.

"Customized bandages. Mostly for little kids, but, feh, I act like one sometimes." He rubbed the back of his neck and a hint of red appeared on his cheeks. "So... you wanna come to the cafe later?"

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll call my mom, and, we can go."

"Great!" he said, a bit too excitedly. He cleared his throat. "Umm, great. So," he held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Kagome smiled at him. "Of course."

*meanwhile*

Kaito strode about the hallway, an ice cream on his hand. He casually just looked at the horizon, until something teal caught his eye.

He walked a bit closer to take a look. Finishing up his ice cream, he wiped his hands on his pants and leaned by the pillar beside him.

He saw the most gorgeous girl in the world. Long, teal hair tied up in twin tails, beautiful blue eyes. He stared with awe as she talked, listening to her melodic voice.

"OI! Bakaito! Where have you been?" A gruff voice snapped him from his fantasy.

"Ugh, geez, Luki! Why do you have to scare me like that?" Kaito demanded as he turned his gaze to the salmon haired boy.

"Luka has been looking for you. She's going to whip your ass hard if you don't come sooner."

Kaito sighed. Being the cousin of two twin tuna addicts was starting to get on his nerves.

But that beautiful teal haired girl wouldn't leave his mind...

*LOVE ANIME*

AN: AHAHAHAHA! AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! MIKU X KAITO! Well, barely. Sorry for shouting! And reminder: Inuyasha has this personality disorder or sort. He's a different person completely when he's not in the cafe. He can be cocky in Shikon Express, but outside, he's just your average shy guy. You'll find out soon why. And about Miku, well, the British background I made up because it kinda suits her. Being all popular and stuff.

And just for the record, I actually like Kikyo. Don't hate me for this. I just wanted to see her in this way. AU, everyone, its AU. 


	5. I'm Your What!

Caffeine Blues

AN: So funny story. I was playing Pokemon TCG and all of a sudden, my brother came out of nowhere and starting singing that annoying Oreo song commercial. And I made this out of anger, but what's a fanfic crossover without a little fluff?

A little intro about the characters in this fanfic (who still don't and never will belong to me):

Kagome Higurashi: She is a uptight, anxious girl, and hates Math. She doesn't like the idea of her family moving to the simple town of Hokkaido, but slowly starts to adjust. She is a new student of Hokkaido National High School (I made that one up, honest!) in section 9-SSC. She has a younger brother named Souta who is much more enthusiastic than her.

Inuyasha Takahashi: He is a part timer, working as the assistant manager and barista of a newly opened cafe called Shikon Express, and a long time student of Hokkaido National High School in section 9-SSC. He has a personality disorder, meaning that he changes into a different person whenever he leaves and enters the cafe. You'll never know why...

Miroku Enoshima: He is also a worker in Shikon Express, and also a part timer. He also studies at HNHS in section 10-Compassion. He is a total pervert, but he is also respectful towards other people despite getting hit on the face for so many times (haha). He is Inuyasha's best friend since childhood.

Sango Nakamura: She is the Shikon Express manager. She constantly can strike fear into anyone that offends her but she is very compassionate to others. She goes to HNHS too, in the section 10-Hope, but is currently away on a trip.

Ruko Yokune: He is one of Kagome's cousins and goes to a different high school. He lives next to their grandfather's shrine and goes on taking care of it with his brother Rook. He has a girlfriend named Teto Kasane and is very protective of his younger cousins, and is addicted to coffee and sleeping mostly.

Teto Kasane: She is Ruko's girlfriend, and one Kagome's friends. She is hyperactive and sporty. Her twin brother Ted Kasane is the student council president in HNHS. She is in the section 10-Charity.

That's it for now. In the next chapter I'll make another intro about the others!

No own Inuyasha or Vocaloid or UTAU. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Vocaloid to Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Power-FX, Zero-G, VoctroLabs, Ki/oon, Lawson, 1st. Place, etc...  
UTAU is owned by Ameya/Ayame.

Chapter 5

*at Shikon Express, one Saturday morning*

"One iced mocha power, coming right up!" The green haired cafe waitress, known as Gumi, sped through the counter as she dramatically slipped on her ruby red goggles. Her co-workers Tohoku Zunko and Tone Rion rolled their eyes as they placed fresh pastries on the glass shelves.

Miroku checked on the coffee clock. "Wow, two minutes and twenty seconds. New world record. What did you eat again?"

"Probably what kind of carrot did Gakupo give her again." Rion shook her head.

Gumi sighed and wiped her hands on her apron. "I'm just excited, alright!"

"About what?" Miroku was begining to get interested.

"About Manager's return! I wanted to make the place extra great before she comes back!"

"Are you saying that I don't do a good assistant manager?" Inuyasha asked, entering the cafe with Kagome behind him.

"Not at all, Chief!" Rion waved her hands before her nervously. Zunko, who doesn't speak much, just nodded her head quickly.

Miroku put on his perverted grin when he spotted Kagome. "Oh my, Inuyasha, I never expected Ruko's lovely cousin to be this beautiful. And so young too."

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha gave him a 'back-off-she's-mine' look, sending the indigo eyed man sweatdropping.

"So, the usual, Kagome?" Gumi took a coffee cup from the dispenser. Kagome nodded. Gumi passed the paper cup to Inuyasha's hand.

"Go for it, Chief." Rion did a thumbs up. He smirked and went to his place in the counter.

Kagome watched with awe as he worked. The way he spread the chocolate on the cup, how he artistically swirled it to make a small spiral on top, and how he added the whipped cream on perfectly. He really was quite the barista and he took his time making it.

"Here you go. One chocolate cream latte for pretty blue eyes." He took the coffee from the round, plastic tray and set it in front of Kagome.

"Wow. Thanks!" she eagerly took a sip. "Sooooo good!"

Gumi slipped her goggles back up to her head. "How do you do it, Chief?"

"Its all in my head." Inuyasha tapped on his head and looked at the clear glass doors of the cafe. "More customers are coming."

"Let's go!" Rion went back to her position and soon the cafe got busy once more.

Kagome bit on a crossiant and watched as Inuyasha handled the long line of customers in front of the counter. He never seemed to get tired, always had energy, and had positive vibes. As in, all the freaking time.

'Kami, he's so cute when he smiles... ack! NO! I can't fall for him now! I barely even know the guy!' She clasped her hands on her face and shook her head.

"Are you sure he works here?" a familiar, venom-laced voice reached Kagome and she almost spilled her latte.

"N-no... of all these days..." she muttered, afraid to turn around. She looked back at Inuyasha, who looked at her in return. She chuckled nervously and waved a little.

"Kagome? You okay?" Zunko's soft, whisper-like voice interrupted her. She turned to her and gave the same, nervous smile.

"Uh... Yeah! P-perfectly swell! Hahaha..." she stood up and bowed respectively. "I'm sorry, but I have to go home, tell Inuyasha I left, okay?"

"Um, okay."

Kagome started to sneak her way through the line of customers in order to avoid Kikyo and her gang. She spotted the second exit door beside counter and made a mad dash for it.

"Finally! Free at last!" she sighed with relief.

But it was only for a moment.

"Ugh! Its you!" Kikyo somehow managed to spot her. She swallowed, and tried to run, but she realized she was frozen on the spot. "Why are you always around whenever Ash is around? You're like a walking curse!"

"..." was all Kagome could muster. She normally didn't approve of violence, but she really wanted revenge against her and her posse. But she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Inuyasha.

'I must not kill, I must not kill, I must not kill,' came her inner mantra.

Kikyo walked up to her and shoved a hand on her shoulder and pushed her harshly. "No one's around to save you this time, new girl! Ash is MINE! So back off!"

"What's going on here?" Fortunately, Inuyasha must have heard the yelling as he hurriedly went outside. Some of the customers were watching the commotion.

"Oh, uh, y-you see..." Kagome struggled to explain. She really didn't want him to get involved, most certainly get scarred for life.

"Ash! I finally found you at last!" Kikyo ignored Kagome and instantly clung to his arm, which he didn't bother shaking off. It made Kagome feel a strange feeling of... hurt? Seriously?

"That mean new girl was just bullying me, Ash! Help me!" Kagome cringed when Kikyo put on a fake innocent voice, but Inuyasha didn't even speak. Hell, he didn't even move. He just stood there. Kikyo smirked evily at her, thinking she had finally won...

...only to find out he was moving away from her.

"Are you okay? Did she do anything to you?" He asked Kagome, taking her by the shoulders and studying her closely. She blushed under his intense gaze. 'Come to think of it, he acts so different when he's not in the cafe...'

"Uhhh... No?" It came out more as a question than an answer. He seemed to be satisfied and he turned to look at the shocked and angry Kikyo.

"I suggest you leave now, Kikyo. I don't want to have to deal with pests that disturb Kagome." he said and put his arm around Kagome's shoulders, pulling her to him in the process.

"What... do you mean?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha chuckled humorously before saying,

"She's my future wife, so I suggest you back off. OR. ELSE. Okay?" he added so sweetly and it made Kagome do a mental face fault.  
...

"WHAT?!" Both Kikyo and her posse fainted on the ground out of shock.

"WHAT?!" Gumi, Rion, Zunko and Miroku gaped at their assistant manager.

"WHAT?!" Kagome freaked out, but Inuyasha just smiled innocently at her.

"Well that didn't take long enough! Now get along people! These orders aren't going to make themselves!" As soon as he stepped inside the cafe, his sweet expression turned sour. "NOW! GET BACK TO WORK!"

"YES CHIEF!" Rion scrambled off her seat and went back to her position, and so did the other workers.

Meanwhile, poor Kagome just stood there, gaping and blushing madly. 'I'm... I'm... But... Huh?!'

Just then Ruko came prancing up to her, a silly grin on his girlish face. "THANK YOU KAGOME!" He took her into a tight hug.

"F-for what?!"

"For giving me a chance to become an uncle! When are you and Ash going to start the wedding?"

Kagome wanted to die.

*after that*

Poor Kagome walked home from the cafe after that. A lot of people kept asking her when the "wedding" would start. Inuyasha, well, just ignored it and went on his work.

"Why kami?! Why me?" she groaned and slumped on the couch.

She was going to need STRAIGHT answers from that guy.

If she could survive her whole life being berated by her whole family and friends, then so be it.

*the next day*

"Kagome! Congratulations!" Miku told Kagome as they walked to campus.

"Huh? A-about what?"

"Your soon to be marriage to Inuyasha!"

Kagome quickly spat out her morning latte at the word, "marriage".

"N-NO! Miku, its not what you think!"

Miku looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I... uhm... well..."

"Hey!" They turned to find Inuyasha running up to them. Kagome wanted to run. NOW.

"What's up, Miku?" he greeted and the teal haired girl grinned.

"Oh, nothing much really. I congratulate you both! Have a happy wedding you two!" After that, Miku left to find her twin brother Mikuo.

Kagome tugged on his sidelocks as soon as Miku disappeared. "Ok, Inu, spill. Why did you lie about us getting married?!"

He looked embarrassed. "W-well... I just didn't want Kikyo to... hurt you again... and Ruko probably would kill me..."

She sighed. 'Ugh, why is he acting so weird? I better ask Ruko about this.'

"Fine. But please don't do that again! I almost had a heart attack!"

His childish smile reappeared. "Then let's get back to class!"

Oh dear. Her life completely turned into shit officially.

*LOVE MANGA*

AN: NANI?! Why did Ash say that Kagome's his soon to be wife?! What is his motive in those words?! Where is Miku and Kaito? Are chips good when eaten with sliced bread? Why do my hands don't match? Where are my Lays-oh, wait, here they are! *eats Lays* 


End file.
